


I'm not defenseless

by sarcactus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: “You’re really not carrying any weapons?”“Buddy, I am a weapon.”





	I'm not defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early 2017 and never posted it so here it is (it's bad). I'm back on my bullshit and want to write more raywood, but we'll see how that works out.

The streets were always dark in this part of town. Each and every street lamp was burnt out and no one cared enough to have them fixed.

There was never an aim to any of Ryan's walks, he had just always hopped to walk into some sort of trouble and well lucky enough for him, it was a good night.  
Ryan passed a kid on the street, and wait no that wasn't a kid, that was at least a teen who was leaning against the wall while playing on his stupid little game console. Ryan knew he'd be an easy one to con and he didn't really care whether the kid was hurt in the process or not.

"You seem a little young to be out on the streets this late, don't you think?" Ryan asked the guy who couldn't even be in his twenties yet.  
"Well you know what parents say, always be home before sundown" the teen responded immediately, still not looking up at Ryan.  
"So this is your home then?" Ryan questioned, making a mental note that he probably didn't have anything to offer besides the gaming system.  
"I know, I mean you can hardly believe that I would be able to afford this concrete slab with how nice it is, right?" The kid finally looked up from his screen to glance at Ryan. After looking him up and down he commented, "You know you'd appeal to a lot more people if you didn't wear the dad clothes."  
Ryan's laugh was one of disbelief, "Why? You mean to say this isn't doing it for you kid?" Ryan questioned, gesturing to himself.  
"Didn't say that, just that you'd appeal to more than just the population of this concrete square if you changed it up".  
Ryan thought about where to go from here. "What's your name, kid?"  
"Look let's set a few things straight. First, I'm not a kid, I'm 19. Second, my name's Ray. And third, I'll fuck you if that's what you're looking for, but we'd have to go to your place because like I said before, this slab is my home" Ray said all this while looking at his screen and honestly the thing was starting to bother Ryan and so was Ray himself. Maybe the stupid game thing wasn't worth his con and stealing it straight up would be easier.

"While that sounds lovely, I'd rather just take what i want and then leave" Ryan said, taking out his knife at the same time. Ray didn't even look up, did he even notice the knife?  
"You'll have to fight me before you get your hands on my DS" Ray commented, nonchalantly. He didn't look up the whole time.

He finally pocketed his device and just looked at Ryan straight on, "So are we gonna do this or what?" Ray asked, hands in his jacket pocket, not even phased by the knife.

"If you really want to fight, I'll play fair. Take out your weapon" Ryan responded calmly waiting for Ray to take him up on his offer, but he never did.  
"I'm ready how I am" Ray answered, hands still chilling in his pocket.

"You're really not carrying any weapons? You live out on the street alone and you're weaponless, I almost feel bad for you" Ryan said, emotionlessly.  
Ray laughed bitterly, "Buddy, I am a weapon".


End file.
